


Daily Phlint: Christmas is better together

by twangcat



Series: Daily Phlints from Tumblr [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute christmas fluff, M/M, Natasha is clever, cuddling and kisses included, true love finds a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twangcat/pseuds/twangcat
Summary: This started as an art prompt but then the ficlet just poured out of me.  I'll be back to writing longer things in a few weeks but in the meantime,  enjoy fluffy phlint with cuddles and kisses and coffee and Natasha being clever.





	

Phil is sitting in his apartment trying to do all the Christmas stuff because he wants to give Clint a real Christmas. He says he's doing it for both Clint and Natasha, and he does want both of them to be happy, but it's Clint's smile that makes his heart do funny flip flops

When Clint comes over he sees the mess that Phil has made because he bought ALL this stuff but realized he had no idea how to make the stuff from the store look like the picture on the box; and, seeing Phil as the human disaster for once makes his heart do all kinds of funny things.

So he sits down with Phil and helps him sort out the mess of decorations and tells him about his few good memories of Christmas. About him and Barney and his mom making strings of popcorn for the tree while his dad was sleeping, about Christmas carols at the orphanage and not having to go to bed hungry, and when the circus people all piled into the biggest tent for warmth. It was so cold that they and the animals all huddled together, Betsy the elephant stole his package of peanuts and threw them up in the air so it became a game for all the kids to catch the peanuts. Phil smiles and laughs at his stories and slowly all his stress lines fade away.

In the end, they don't use 80% of the decorations that Phil bought (because he bought enough to decorate Tony's house and Phil just has a small condo).

But Clint does invite Natasha and Tony and Steve and Nick, and all the Avengers and Phil's friends from SHIELD over and it's a party like neither Phil or Clint has ever had before.

When everyone finally leaves, it’s just Phil, Clint and Natasha left.  Phil says they should clean up, but Clint tugs him down onto the sofa next to him and says, "No. You did so much, it was a great party. Now you should stop and rest. You never know what Santa will bring if you fall asleep."

Phil chuckles but stays where Clint put him. Clint is warm and has his arm around him and even if he doesn't mean it the way Phil wants it, it's still the best Christmas present of all.

* * *

 

They fall asleep on the couch together and when they wake up, Clint sees two small presents on the coffee table addressed to each of them from Santa.

Clint is sure that Phil put them there but he goes along with the game that one is for Phil and one is for him.

When Clint opens his, it's a coffee mug that says "I love you more than coffee (most days)" and it's got a picture of a sleepy man in a suit cradling a cup of coffee.

Clint looks up at Phil wide-eyed and Phil looks equally stunned. He's holding a coffee mug that says "I love you more than coffee (most days)" but it has a picture of a bleary-eyed man looking confused about how to put on a purple shirt.

They both say at the same time, "You do?"

They both say at the same time, "That's not from me."

Phil sees Clint's face fall and, for the first time, he learns to hope.

Clint sees Phil's eyes shutter closed like they haven't closed against him in years and his heart can't decide if it's breaking of soaring.

Clint is tired of all the words and lack of words that just make everything more confusing, he's more a man of action anyways.

He surges forward but he’s moving a little too fast in his enthusiasm so he bumps his nose painfully hard against Phil's cheek; but, his lips meet their target and Phil gasps in surprise. Then Phil is kissing Clint back and pulling him closer until they tumble backward and Phil's lying on the couch with Clint straddling over him -- his kisses so hot and heavy he can't remember to breathe.

Phil's got his hands running all over his back, and his arms, and his hair, and he's pulling him closer and thrusting up against him in a way that Clint has only dreamed about before. So Clint just moans into the kiss and kisses him harder and deeper and tries to touch him everywhere he can.

* * *

 

A few hours later, when Natasha turns up with breakfast, they are still on the couch, but all their clothes are gone and they are just cuddling under a soft fleecy blanket and drinking coffee out of their new mugs.

Natasha doesn't blink an eye at their lack of attire, but she does smile. "I brought over all the Christmas movies we never take the time to watch and breakfast, but I'm not sharing unless you guys put some clothes on."

Phil blushes but Clint just laughs and snuggles in a little closer to Phil. "Okay Nat, but you better give us a bit of privacy to get from here to the shower first."

Nat busies herself in the kitchen and they escape to the shower and bedroom for dressing.

When they emerge Natasha is sitting on the single seat drinking from a coffee mug that says "I love my best friends more than coffee (most days)" and has a frazzled woman standing with her hands on her hips looking exasperated at a tired office worker and young man who is confused about how to put his shirt on.

The three of them spend Christmas day together. Clint and Phil never stop touching, but Natasha doesn't mind, it means she gets the big lazy boy chair all to herself and they are both so busy staring at each other with goofy smiles that she gets to pick all the movies.

Phil likes his new cap collection cards, and Clint likes his new bow case, but she knows the mugs she bought all three of them are the best Christmas gifts of all.


End file.
